Suède
La Suède participe au Concours Eurovision de la chanson, depuis sa troisième édition, en 1958, et l’a remporté à six reprises : en 1974, 1984, 1991, 1999, 2012 et 2015. Participation Le pays participe donc depuis 1958 et a manqué trois éditions du concours : en 1964, 1970 et 1976. En 1964, il y eut une grève des artistes qui empêcha l'organisation du Melodifestivalen, la traditionnelle sélection nationale suédoise. Le pays diffusa cependant le concours et revint l'année suivante. En 1970, le pays décida de s'abstenir, mécontent du résultat de l'édition 1969 et du système de vote en usage. Enfin, en 1976, une vive polémique éclata dans l'opinion publique suédoise sur la participation du pays à l'Eurovision. Il y eut plusieurs manifestations d'opposition au concours, jugé trop commercial. De plus, la télévision publique suédoise estima n'avoir plus les moyens d'organiser une nouvelle édition, en cas de victoire du pays. La Suède se retira alors. Depuis l'instauration des demi-finales, en 2004, la Suède n'a manqué qu'une seule finale du concours : en 2010. Organisation Le représentant suédois au concours est choisi lors d'une sélection nationale appelée Melodifestivalen (Concours de la chanson) et diffusée sur la télévision publique suédoise, la SVT. Il s'agit de l'émission de télévision la plus populaire et la plus suivie de l'année en Suède. Résultats La Suède a remporté le concours à six reprises. Seule l'Irlande a remporté plus de victoires au concours, ayant triomphé à sept reprises. thumb|left|210px|Le groupe ABBA. La première fois, en 1974, avec la chanson Waterloo, interprétée par ABBA. Le groupe, encore inconnu à l’époque, avaient déjà participé l’année précédente à la sélection suédoise, avec Ring, Ring. Ils avaient alors terminé troisième. En 1974, ils décidèrent de retenter leur chance, non sans longuement hésiter sur le choix de leur chanson. Après avoir envisagé un temps Hasta Mañana, ils se décidèrent finalement pour Waterloo, car cette dernière permettait à chaque membre du groupe de se faire entendre. Sur scène, ils portèrent des costumes inspirés par le glam rock. Waterloo rencontra par la suite un très grand succès commercial et fut le premier vainqueur du concours à entrer dans le Top 10 du Billboard américain. Ce fut également le point de départ d'une formidable carrière pour ABBA. En 2005, lors de l'émission spéciale Congratulations, Waterloo fut élue meilleure chanson à jamais avoir été présentée au concours. thumb|210px|Les frères Herreys. La deuxième fois, en 1984, avec la chanson Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley, interprétée par Herreys. Le groupe étaient composés de trois frères mormons, d'origine américaine : Per, Richard et Louis. Leur chanson parlait de chaussures dorées qui apportaient la joie et la chance à leur propriétaire. Afin d'illustrer au mieux ce thème, les trois frères portèrent sur scène des bottines de couleur or. Ce fut la première victoire du pays dans sa langue nationale et la première victoire au concours d'une chanson en suédois. thumb|left|210px|la chanteuse Carola. La troisième fois, en 1991, avec la chanson Fångad av en stormvind, interprétée par Carola. Pour la deuxième fois dans l’histoire du concours, après 1969, le vote se conclut sur un ex aequo. La France et la Suède avaient en effet obtenu chacune 146 points à l'issue du vote. Le superviseur décida alors de mettre en application la règle ad hoc, introduite en 1989. Il fit procéder au décompte des "douze points". Il apparut alors que la France et la Suède en avaient reçu chacune quatre. Le superviseur décompta alors les "dix points". La France en avait reçu deux et la Suède, cinq. Par conséquent, la Suède fut proclamée vainqueur. Ce fut la toute première fois que le vainqueur fut désigné en recourant à la règle des ex aequo. Après le concours, de nombreuses rumeurs de fraude se répandirent dans les médias. La délégation française en demeura convaincue et estima imméritée la victoire suédoise. La controverse trouve en réalité son origine dans la nouvelle règle des ex aequo, instaurée en 1989 sans la moindre publicité. Deux ans plus tard, elle demeurait toujours inconnue du grand public et même des commentateurs, dont le français Léon Zitrone, qui avoua à l’antenne, durant la retransmission, qu’il en prenait connaissance en même temps que les téléspectateurs. thumb|210px|La chanteuse Charlotte Nilsson. La quatrième fois, en 1999, avec la chanson Take Me to Your Heaven, interprétée par Charlotte Nilsson. thumb|left|210px|La chanteuse Loreen.La cinquième fois, en 2012, avec la chanson Euphoria, interprétée par Loreen. À cette occasion, la Suède obtint à 18 reprises la note maximale, battant ainsi le record d'Alexander Rybak, qui en avait obtenu 16 en 2009. Ce record tient toujours. Lors de cette victoire, la Suède reçut 372, soit le deuxième meilleur score d'une chanson à l'Eurovision. C'était la deuxième fois que la barre des 300 points était franchie, la précédente était en 2009, lorsqu'Alexander Rybak avait obtenu un score de 387 points. Loreen égalisa également le record qu'Israël et le Royaume-Uni avaient obtenu, respectivement en 1978 et 1997 : elle obtint la note maximale de 12 points à cinq reprises consécutives. Ce même fait se répéta deux fois durant le vote, entre le 30e et le 34e vote, puis du 38e au 42e et dernier vote. thumb|210px|Le chanteur Måns Zelmerlöw. La sixième fois en 2015, à Vienne, avec Heroes, interprétée par Måns Zelmerlöw. Lors de cette victoire, le pays obtient 365 points. Ce fut la troisième fois qu'un vainqueur franchit la barre des 300 points. La Suède est donc le seul pays à avoir franchi deux fois cette barre symbolique. Le pays a remporté à trois reprises, une demi-finale : en 2011, 2012 et 2015. Outre cela, la Suède a terminé à deux reprises, à la deuxième place (en finale en 1966 et en demi-finale en 2014) et à six reprises, à la troisième place (en 1983, 1985, 1995, 1996, 2011 et 2014). A contrario, le pays a terminé à la dernière place, à deux reprises (en 1963 et 1977) et a obtenu un nul point à une reprise, (en 1963). Pays hôte La Suède a déjà organisé le concours à cinq reprises : en 1975, 1985, 1992, 2000 et 2013. Elle l'organisera pour la sixième fois en 2016. thumb|left|200px|Le St Eriksmässan Älvsjö. En 1975, l’évènement se déroula le samedi 22 mars 1975, au St Eriksmässan Älvsjö, à Stockholm. La présentatrice de la soirée fut Karin Falck et le directeur musical, Mats Olsson. Les mesures de sécurité durent être considérablement renforcées, à la suite de menaces terroristes émises par la RAF. Finalement, ce fut l'ambassade de la République Fédérale d'Allemagne à Stockholm qui fut victime, un mois plus tard, de l'attentat et d'une sanglante prise d'otages. Les dirigeants de la télévision publique suédoise se montrèrent mécontents des coûts élevés de l'organisation et voulurent partager équitablement les frais entre tous les pays participants. Mais les pourparlers avec ces derniers échouèrent et la SR dut régler seule la facture. Des vives protestations eurent lieu ensuite dans l'opinion publique suédoise, à l'annonce des sommes dépensées. Des opposants dénoncèrent le caractère commercial du concours et tinrent en parallèle un festival alternatif à Stockholm. Cette édition du concours fut marquée par l'instauration d'un nouveau système de vote : chaque pays devait désormais attribuer 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 et 12 points à ses dix chansons préférées. La nouvelle procédure de vote se révéla plus longue, mais plus juste et plus excitante dans son déroulement. Ce système de vote demeure celui toujours employé à l'heure actuelle. Il ne connut de légères modifications que dans l'énonciation des résultats, en 1980 et en 2006. Les premiers "douze points" de l'histoire du concours furent attribués par les Pays-Bas au Luxembourg. thumb|200px|Entrée du Scandinavium. En 1985, l’évènement se déroula le samedi 4 mai 1985, au Scandinavium, à Göteborg. La présentatrice de la soirée fut Lill Lindfors et le directeur musical, Curt-Eric Holmquist. Pour la toute première fois, des tickets permettant d’assister aux répétitions furent mis en vente. Lors de l'ouverture, Lill Lindfors chanta une composition jazz, « My Joy is Building Bricks of Music », devenant ainsi la toute première présentatrice à chanter durant une édition du concours. Après l’entracte, Lill Lindfors fit son retour sur scène, vêtue d’une robe verte. Le bas de sa robe se détacha alors, la laissant en slip blanc. Le public poussa des cris de surprise. Apparemment paniquée, Lindfors fit plusieurs gestes désespérés à l’attention de la régie, afin que les caméras ne cadrent que son buste. Mais soudain, elle déplia le drapé de ses épaules et se retrouva toute vêtue de blanc. Le public se mit à rire et à applaudir. S’approchant du micro, Lindfors dit : « I just wanted you to wake up a little. » Il s’agissait en réalité d’une plaisanterie, demeurée secrète jusqu’au bout et qui n’avait même pas été répétée. Le bas de la robe de Lindfors était attaché à un fil, qui fut tiré par un technicien en coulisses. Le scrutateur de l'UER, Frank Naef, n’apprécia que fort peu cette plaisanterie. Quant à son épouse, elle en fut tout simplement choquée. thumb|left|200px|Facade du Malmömässan. En 1992, l’évènement se déroula le samedi 9 mai 1992, au Malmömässan, à Malmö. Les présentateurs de la soirée furent Lydia Cappolicchio et Harald Treutiger et le directeur musical, Anders Berglund. En 2000, l’évènement se déroula le samedi 13 mai 2000, au Globen, à Stockholm. Les présentateurs de la soirée furent Kattis Ahlström et Anders Lundin. Dans la perspective du nouveau millénaire et pour lui éviter de se démoder, les organisateurs suédois décidèrent de moderniser le concours. Ils créèrent un logo innovant, optèrent pour une salle pourvue des derniers développements technologiques et investirent le nouveau média du moment : Internet. Ce fut ainsi la toute première fois que le concours fut diffusé en direct sur Internet. thumb|200px|Scène du Malmö Arena. En 2013, l’évènement se déroula les mardi 14, jeudi 16 et samedi 18 mai 2013, à la Malmö Arena, à Malmö. La présentatrice de la soirée fut Petra Mede et l'animateur du green room fut Eric Saade, qui avait représenté la Suède au Concours Eurovision de la chanson 2011 où il termina 3e avec Popular. Au moment où le Danemark a été proclamé vainqueur lorsqu'il fut mathématiquement impossible de le battre, un papillon avec les couloirs danoises fut projeté sur la robe blanche de Petra Mede. thumb|left|200px|L'Ericsson Globe lors de la nuit. En 2016, l’évènement se déroulera les mardi 10, jeudi 12 et samedi 14 mai 2016, au Ericsson Globe, à Stockholm. Faits notables En 1958, il n'y eut jamais d'enregistrement studio de la chanson suédoise. La SVT et la chanteuse, Alice Babs, insatisfaits des paroles de la chanson, l'avaient fait réécrire. Ils n'en demandèrent cependant pas l'autorisation à l'auteur original, Åke Gerhard. Par conséquent, ce dernier fit interdire tout enregistrement ultérieur du morceau. En 1965, pour la toute première fois de l'histoire du concours, un participant interpréta sa chanson dans une autre langue que la langue nationale de son pays. Il s'agit du représentant suédois, Ingvar Wixell, qui chanta en anglais. Cette démarche, non prévue par le règlement et vivement contestée, conduisit à une modification des règles du concours et, dès l'année suivante, à l'interdiction de ce procédé. En 1966, la représentante suédoise, Lill Lindfors, demeura persuadée qu’elle dut sa deuxième place à une conspiration entre les jurys danois, finlandais, norvégien et suédois, afin de mettre fin à la suprématie des pays francophones. En 1973, la chanson suédoise causa quelques remous avant le concours. Elle comportait en effet une strophe, jugée audacieuse pour l'époque, dans laquelle l'auteur mentionnait explicitement le mot "seins". En 1978, le représentant suédois, Björn Skifs, était mécontent du changement du règlement opéré en 1977 et de l’obligation désormais faite de chanter dans sa langue nationale. Il décida de passer outre et d’interpréter sa chanson en anglais. Il changea cependant d’avis au dernier moment et du coup, oublia les paroles des premières strophes. Il marmonna un instant, avant de se reprendre. Il termina malgré tout quatorzième. En 1983, la chanson suédoise, Främling, interprétée par Carola, fut numéro un des ventes de disques en Suède, en Norvège et au Danemark. Elle devint par la suite le single le plus vendu de l’histoire suédoise. Au concours, Carola termina troisième. En 1987, le titre initial de la chanson suédoise était : « Fyra Bugg och en Coca-Cola » (« Quatre chewing-gums et un Coca-Cola »). Or le règlement du concours, dans son article 1.2.2., paragraphe g, interdit tout message commercial dans les chansons en lice et durant les prestations. Afin que la Suède ne soit pas disqualifiée, Christer Lundh, l'auteur de la chanson, en modifia le titre et les paroles, qui devinrent : « Boogaloo ». En 2000, la chanson suédoise, When Spirits are Calling my Name, était un manifeste en faveur des populations autochtones dépossédées de leurs territoires ancestraux et de leur culture séculaire. Pour mieux illustrer le thème du morceau, son interprète, Roger Pontare, se fit accompagner sur scène par un Sami de Norvège, un Inuit du Groenland et un Cri d’Amérique du Nord. En 2001, la chanson suédoise, Listen to Your Heartbeat, fut accusée d’être un plagiat de Liefde is een kaartspel, qui avait représenté la Belgique au concours 1996. Le Groupe de Référence de l’UER se saisit de l’affaire et la présenta devant un tribunal. Dans l’attente du jugement, il fut décidé que la chanson pourrait malgré tout concourir. Représentants 15px Qualification automatique en finale 15px Élimination en demi-finale Chefs d'orchestre, commentateurs et porte-paroles Historique de vote Depuis 1975, la Suède a attribué en finale le plus de points à : Depuis 1975, la Suède a reçu en finale le plus de points de la part de : en:Sweden Catégorie:Pays